Feelings
by singactdance94
Summary: In both Dean & Pavarti's POV. I didn't have time to read over it so if there are mistakes or missing points I'm sorry you are free to imagine whatever you want to replace the missing parts too...if there are any. R&R please & this is my 2nd FF.


Pavarti's POV:

I shouldn't feel this way. I don't even know him, the only time I talked to him was during one of our DA meetings, and the only thing said was, "Oh I'm sorry Pavarti, I didn't see you there." I probably looked like a complete idiot because he immediately looked away and blushed, then he walked away before I could talk. Ugh, how embarrassing! But his tall, built frame, and his big brown eyes are so gorgeous...and that smile, it's so cute! Don't even get me started on his lips, they look so...kissable...wait- stop Pavarti, you can't think like this. Stop getting your own hopes up, a guy like Dean Thomas couldn't possibly like you. He probably thinks your a stuck up prat.

Dean's POV:

She doesn't even know you exist Dean, come off it. How could a girl like Pavarti Patil like boring old Dean Thomas? She's way too popular and attractive for me. The only time I ever talked to her was at that one DA meeting when I purposely bumped into her so I would have a reason to talk to her. She probably knows I did it on purpose, I mean, it was pretty obvious right?

-Flashback-

Dean's POV:

"_wow, she's beautiful." _Dean thought as Pavarti Patil walked in the Room of Requirment. Dean had a crush on Pavarti ever since 4th year when he saw her at the Yule Ball with Harry Potter. "_Damn git, Always gets the hot girls...okay she's walking this way, here I go." _Dean walked towards Pavarti pretending he was looking at a bird or something on the ceiling even though they were inside. He nearly missed Pavarti but at the last moment moved over and nudged her shoulder causing her to drop her wand and her bag.

"Oh I'm sorry Pavarti, I didn't see you there." Dean said trying to act as casually as he could possibly be as he grabbed her bag and stood up, causing him to look down at Pavarti.

Pavarti picked up her wand and stood up to meet Dean's chest then looked up to meet his eyes. She gave this look of something Dean couldn't sort out as shock, nervousness, or confusion.

"_Shit, she probably doesn't even know who I am. I'm such an idiot!"_ Dean thought as he quickly looked away and blushed. "_come on, say something you stupid git!" _"uhhh..." Then, without another word, Dean turned way and started walking off. "_Shit!"_

Pavarti's POV:

_"Okay, it's about time for the meeting. Snapes essay will just have to wait."_ Pavarti thought as she closed her Potions book. _"Maybe if I get there early enough, I could spare a little time to continue working before the meeting starts...Now...what should I wear? Dean's gonna be there, he'll look great, as usual. He doesn't even notive me, I want him to see me this time." _Pavarti thought. _"Oh screw it, I'm staying in my robes, I should probably get going."_

Pavarti walks in the Room of Requirement to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, & most importantly Dean already in there. "_Okay, be cool Pavarti, just act like you haven't seen him just yet."_ Pavarti waves to everyone and walks towards the table to set down her things only to have her stuff knocked down by someone who nudged her shoulder. "_Shit, how embarrassing! Dean's probably laughing at me right now!"_ Pavarti thought to herself while she blushed. But then she heard a voice, a very familar voice, his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Pavarti, I didn't see you there." Dean said in a smooth voice. Pavarti grabbed her wand and stood up to see his chest, blushed a little then looked up to meet his eyes. Dean flashed a quick smile and showed off his perfect white teeth. His lips curved in a way that made Pavarti weak in the knees and all she wanted to do was stand on her toes and kiss him. But instead she probably gave him a look that he found very unattractive because he quickly looked away and blushed. "uhhh..." Then before she could say anything, Dean turned away and walked off.

-End of Flashback-

Dean's POV:

That Saturday had passed by quickly and the day was almost over. Dean sat in the Great Hall waiting for Seamus so they could eat together, but Seamus was running late. "Come on Seamus, where the bloody hell are you?"

"Talking to yourself are you?" he heard a voice from behind him. Quickly he turned around and smiled, it was her. She looked amazing, she was wearing a skirt that was a couple inches above her knees, just enough to tease a guy and a sweater that brought out her breasts perfectly.

"Pavarti, I uh...I mean...yeah..I guess I was." Dean blushed. "I was just waiting for Seamus but he's running late. Do you want to sit?" Dean said with confidence. This was his chance, he didn't want to waste it.

Pavarti looked to both sides then agreed. "I was just waiting for Lavender too, but she is also running late. I wonder why?" she said in a mock tone and then gave a little giggle.

For the next 3 hours Dean and Pavarti talked about absoultely nothing, but they enjoyed each others company and Dean even made her laugh...a lot. "This was really fun Pavarti, we should do this again." Dean blurted out on accident, he immediately blushed. "I mean, only if you want to...we don't have to you know."

"Dean, we should. Your a really fun person to be around, I think we should hang out more. How about next weekend in Hogsmead." Pavarti said. Dean looked up at her and noticed she was also blushing. He gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah, we should."

"Good then, it's a date." Pavarti said as she got up. When she realized what she had said, her face flushed with red. "I mean...uhmmm."

Dean got up looked her in the eye, noticing how nervous she got. He wanted to make her feel comfortable so he smiled and said, "It's a date."

Pavarti's POV:

The next week flew by and soon enough it was Friday night. Pavarti had been in the library trying to finish up Snapes essay that was due on Monday. "_I shouldn't have put this off, but oh well, its too late now."_ She looked at the time and realized how late it was so she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the Common Room. When she entered the portrait hole, no one was in there. She put her stuff down and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"There you are!" Lavender's voice came from the stairs. "I've been waiting for hours for you! We need to talk now, you still haven't told me about Dean!"

"I'm so sorry Lav, I've just been really busy. Here come sit down and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Pavarti said. After she explained everything Lavender and Pavarti gave an excited squeal. "oh this is great! You and Dean will make such a cute couple! Now, we need to decide what your going to wear. Seamus was right, he says he always knew Dean has a huge crush on you, but he never admits it...oh wait...I'm not sure I was supposed to say that..oh well!"

Pavarti double-taked. "What? Lavender, what do you mean he has a huge crush on me?" Her heart started racing and she got more and more excited.

"Okay, but you can't say a word Pavarti, seriously." Lavender looked around the room making sure they were alone. "Seamus told me that Dean has been talking about you non-stop since last term, but that when he asks how he feels about you, Dean blushes and says nothings going on."

Pavarti's heart dropped at her last sentence and Lavender noticed. "But, he asked you out basically, so thats a good thing, which obviously means he likes you."

"Yeah, maybe..I don't know. This is just...a lot. You know?" Pavarti said not sure about why she had said it.

"No...I don't." Lavender not really understanding what she was going through.

"I guess I'm just nervous..really nervous." Pavarti said clarifying what she was feeling.

Dean's POV:

_"I'm gonna tell her today. I have to, I can't take it anymore, keeping it all in."_ Dean thought as he got ready. It was Saturday morning and he was really nervous yet excited at the same time. As he walked down to the common room he saw Pavarti sitting on the couch facing the fireplace. "Pavarti, you ready?" he said with a smile. She looked amazing. She was wearing blue jeans that fit her bum perfectly, not too tight, but tight enough to get Dean a little too excited. He shook it off. Her shirt was loose fitted with a belt around her stomach.

"Sure." Pavarti said as she got up. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Well, thats up to you. We could go into one of the shops first, or we could go into The Three Broomsticks."

"That sounds perfect, The Three Broomsticks it is." Pavarti said with a smile. They walked in the pub and found a table for two. It wasn't as awkward as Dean predicted it to be. He acted like himself and made her laugh. She had a cute laugh and he loved hearing it. 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.

Pavarti immediatley blushed and looked down while she moved a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Well, no I guess not." She said still looking down.

"Well you are." Dean had no idea where all his boldness came from but he wasn't arguing with it. After all, he was a Gryffindor and he needed to show how brave he was.

Pavarti looked up and smiled, her eyes beaming. "Th-thank you Dean, thats very sweet of you."

When she said this, Dean immediately got happy and decided to go on with what he wanted to say. Things were going good and he couldn't pass up the chance. "Uhm, Pavarti, there's something I need to tell you..."

Pavarti's eyes shot wide open and stayed quiet. "Well I- I just wanted to tell you how I feel...about you." Dean looked up at Pavarti trying to sound calm.

"It's just, I've liked you for a while now and I just felt like you needed to know. If you don't feel the same way, well...thats okay I guess. I'll find a way to survive." Dean said slowly. He thought he would end there but he couldn't stop, the words kept flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall. "When I see you, I get nervous, my stomach drops, and my heart feels like its about to burst. Your hair is so soft and long, its beautiful by the way. You have natural beauty and you don't need all the make up you wear, but either way your still beautiful. Your probably wondering how the bloody hell I know what you look like without make up on right? Well, it was third year when around midnight, I was sitting on the couch in the Common Room when I heard you coming down the stairs. I didn't even talk to you then so I hid, and you looked around to make sure no body was there. You grabbed your school bag and ran to your room. I don't know, it probably sounds cre-" But Dean was cut off by Pavarti who had gotten up from her seat and was now kissing him full on the mouth.

She tasted wonderful in his mouth, like, like the best thing in the world. Her lips were soft but firm and-was that her tongue? He opened his mouth slightly to let her tongue enter his mouth, at first she was in control, but then Dean fought for dominance. He couldn't have the girl in control here, and he wanted to show her how much he liked her. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"I like you too Dean, a lot." Pavarti said with a smile.

"One more thing Pavarti." Dean said getting quiet.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
